The present invention relates to the field of puzzles, and more particularly to the field of three dimensional puzzles.
1. Field of the Invention
2. Description of the Related Art
Many three-dimensional puzzles utilize pieces that interlock to form a structural or decorative shape. An example of this is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,067, which describes interlocking planar elements united through male-female joints into predetermined three-dimensional configurations.
Another form of puzzle utilizes a variety of connector elements for interconnecting the decorative and structural elements into a predetermined three-dimensional shape. U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,150 illustrates this form of puzzle as being a kit of parts that includes of generally flat structural and decorative components for forming a three-dimensional puzzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,318 describes a three-dimensional puzzle having a base form for receiving projecting pegs on puzzle pieces forming a predetermined shape. The pieces are configured to interlock with each other and with a central portion. These puzzles require assembly in a predetermined order and do not complement the same detail, shape, dimensions, feel and appearance of an existing object.
A disadvantage of previous designs is the complexity and resulting high cost of design and manufacture. In addition, previous three-dimensional puzzles do not have the same exterior detail, shape, dimensions, feel, and appearance of the original object.